1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatuses that can be used to conduct an online item search operation having a store-to-store interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior embodiments of online item search applications may result in delays and errors during a check-out process. Moreover, prior embodiments of online item search capabilities may not have a capability to provide remote store information. This may limit the scope of the online item search to a single store, resulting in inefficiency for the customer and a possible loss of business to a competitor.